


Maybe October wasn't so bad

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project!
Genre: Demon, DemonxHuman, F/F, Summoning, sorta slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Eli tried to remember when she had last participated in a demon summoning ritual.Oh right.She hadn't!Yet somehow, this demon was sitting on her couch, claiming she had been summoned by Eli because of a lustful desire.No way would she be this desperate for a girlfriend though.Right..?





	Maybe October wasn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

Eli groaned as she threw herself onto her bed.  
She hated October.  
Absolutely hated it.  
Not only did it now start to become darker faster, a bit of a problem for someone who lived alone and was terrified of the dark (her electricity bills always shot up in winter way more than they should), but October was also the month of Halloween.  
And guess what she also could not stand.  
Spooky stuff.  
She wasn't afraid of course just...wary.  
Fine she was scared. She was terrified.  
Each year, ghosts and monsters would come ring at her door and each year she had to open up because she couldn't just turn off the lights and act like she wasn't home because she was scared of the fucking dark.  
"A true dilemma in all honesty."  
She muttered, burying her face in her pillow.  
If only she had a girlfriend, then maybe she could stand it.  
The costumed kids weren't so bad when not alone, even the dark was bearable.  
But of course, this awkward mess of a 20 year old couldn't land a girl.  
She couldn't flirt if her life depended on it!  
"Maybe I should try flirting like a bird.."  
She laughed to herself, rolling over on her large bed to gesture around.  
"Behold! I have built you a house!"  
Man she was a fucking comedian.  
Not that she would ever show anyone this side of her at the Uni.  
Jesus christ, no way that would work out well.  
She had started the first school year out like she had been in High School stoic and off putting, and now she simply couldn't break out of it.  
"Maybe that's the problem. I seem like I'm going to murder anyone that comes near me."  
She ran her hand through her long blonde hair.  
Yeah that had to be it.  
Not to brag, but she wasn't exactly ugly or anything.  
With slender but muscular body and blue eyes paired with long blonde hair, she should be able to pick and choose right?  
Maybe.  
If she put herself out there.  
"Maybe I should try wearing flannel or something..like a sign to my fellow gays that I too, am gay."  
She laughed, holding up her right hand to examine her nails.  
Maybe she should cut them short on that hand?  
To send a message?  
That would have to catch another girls attention right?  
"Oh this would be so much easier if I just wasn't one heap of a mess.."  
She grumbled, swinging herself off her bed.  
As much as she enjoyed lounging around, she did have some work to do.  
Pulling up a chair, her mind went blank at the thought of her work.  
She seriously didn't want to do it.  
It was Friday night, she shouldn't be stuck at home doing work.  
Seating herself, she cleared herself of those thoughts as she pulled out her textbook.  
She had paid a lota money for these, and she was going to fucking use them.  
"Now let's see.."  
She muttered, setting a timer on her phone to 11:30.  
She wanted to be in bed before midnight for a really stupid reason.  
She seriously didn't want to have to deal with ghosts.  
Not that she believed in them but, well, she wouldn't take the chance.  
Setting her phone to the side, Eli flipped open her book to page 394 and began to read, making sure to color code everything she read.  
Yeah, she was that kind of person.  
Flipping through, she stopped only to let herself be juvenile enough to laugh as she reached page 420, before laughing again at 422 because yknow, it was Four Twenty Too (two).  
What a child.  
Rubbing her eyes after what seemed to be multiple hours of reading (it was one(1))  
she took a quick break, heading to the kitchen to get some water.  
Or vodka.  
Nobody had to know right?  
As she reached up into the liquor cabinet, she thought she heard the light click of her phone being unlocked, but dismissed it quickly.  
That was simply her Nomophobia, or whatever it was called.  
Basically she hated being separated from her phone and imagined it ringing and beeping when she wasn't in the room with it.  
Apperently, this was becoming pretty common amongst people her age.  
Not exactly great but, whatever.  
She liked her phone okay?  
Getting back to her work desk, she placed a full, definitely water, glass down and picked up her phone, a quick glance confirming that nothing had been changed.  
Probably.  
To be fair, she wasn't wearing her reading glasses and her eyes were tired so who knows.  
Sitting back down, she took a generous swig from her glass and relished the sting that fallowed the-yeah the really cold definitely-water water.  
Taking out her I Pad, she attached the pen and began taking notes, preparing for the next class.  
This was actually fun, she really enjoyed psychology, so reading and jotting this down, came easily to her.  
Unlike the mandatory math theory that she had been studying before.  
Her pen flew over the screen as she kept on reading, marking and noting.  
That was until her eyes fell onto the clock.  
12:00?  
She stopped mid word, groaning as she realized that, for some reason, the alarm hadn't gone off.  
"Time for bed then.."  
She muttered, grappling with her cords as her tired (definitely not drunk) mind desperately attempted to plug it in without making an entire unsolvable wire tangle.  
She gave up though after a minute and decided that she would deal with the giant ball of cables in the morning. Tonight the I Pad just wouldn't get any charge. Big fucking deal. She was tired.  
Grabbing her nightgown, she swung it onto herself after quickly stripping, noticing that it was on inside out.  
Not that it particularly mattered though anyway.  
It was just a cloth, who cares which sides the seams are on right?  
Checking once inside the closet and once under the bed, Eli finally locked the door to her room and plugged in the very bright nightlight while turning off the other lamps and crawled under her sheets.  
The only good thing about October was that she could now use heavy sheets instead of what before had essentially been a glorified giant handkerchief.  
Yeah, otherwise, she absolutely hated October. 

\---

"Holly fuck! How did I-Fuck I have to get to work!"  
Elif flew out of her bed, having checked, half asleep mind you, the time on her phone.  
And it read 8:00am.  
Her shift at Starbucks started at 8:20 and was a ten minute walk from here.  
"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"  
She scrambled to the shower, throwing off her nightgown, turning it inside out in the process and yote it onto her bed.  
This was no time to dwidle dwadle, she had to seriously put on some speed.  
8:04am she read on the clock as she got out of the way too cold shower, she had had no time to wait for the water to warm up.  
That meant no time for breakfast.  
That was fine though, she could always buy something there on off time, her Starbucks barely ever got very crowded, which mostly was to blame on the fact that it was just opposite of an even larger one, which people seemed to prefer.  
Which was weird but she wasn't complaining.  
Running to get ready, she unplugged her IPad and tossed it into her bag, setting on a pair of glasses, no time for contacts today and simply brushed her hair out, no time for her ponytail.  
Basically she looked like a mess.  
But to hell with it!  
She had to get to work!  
Slamming the door behind her, she made sure to lock it and spared a second to groan at the Jack O Lanterns that her neighbor had set up.  
That was about all the time she could give herself however as she set into a sprint, determined not to run even a second late.  
She seriously needed to keep her job, her parents only payed half the bills currently. (and they were only paying because Eli had gotten a full scholarship and therefore had a guaranteed good education.)  
Crashing through the entrance of her work place at 8:19 am, the first thing she heard was the bark of laughter that was definitely directed towards her.  
"Dude, what the hell has you in such a rush? We never have customers before 10, no need to be on time if you're already running late."  
Eli groaned in response, thankful that she had changed into her work clothes at home, as she didn't have to waste time with it now.  
"Unlike you, I like to be on time, all the time."  
She retorted, walking behind the counter to join the girl who was currently looking at her with a way to smug smile.  
"The great Nico is never late. She comes just when she wants to and no sooner."  
The blonde rolled her eyes, looking around the store, happy to find that nobody was there.  
"Hey you like your coffee black right? and chocolate muffins?"  
Eli raised an eyebrow curiously as she nodded in affirmation.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well just like, ten minutes ago, this weird woman came in and ordered that but left it on one of the tables. Completely untouched! She just walked over, set it down and left."  
Nico protrude the now not so hot coffee and muffing, handing them to Eli.  
"I figured I'd keep it for you."  
Eli accepted hesitantly, looking at her friend in confusion.  
"You didn't poison it did you?"  
"Who the hell do you think I am?"  
Taking a sip of her coffee, the blonde responded amusedly.  
"The girl who once was so annoyed at me for making you help me with my student council work, that you put a worm in my drink the next day?"  
Nico sputtered an inhumane sound at that, turning to the register and pretending to be busy.  
"That! That doesn't count! I was a kid."  
"Judging by your physique, you still are."  
"Hey!"  
Nico slammed her hands down on the counter, glaring at the blonde.  
"Just stating facts."  
"Shut up."  
The raven haired woman groaned, wishing she could just slam her head against the cold stone counter.  
"On another note."  
Eli spoke up, wanting to avoid any awkward silence between the two.  
"What did you mean when you said "strange woman"?"  
She gestured with her hands to emphasize what she was asking, almost causing her to spill her almost empty drink.  
"Well...I don't know. I just got this really weird vibe from her. I mean for one, she had purple hair, that's not normal, and two, she was wearing a really weird skimpy costume. Yknow all devil like and stuff. We still have four days until halloween!"  
Eli laughed, trying to picture the scene.  
When it wasn't dark, she actually really enjoyed costumes, she just rarely got to see them.  
"Did the skimpy costume look good on her?"  
She asked curiously.  
"Wait no-what age was she?"  
Nico stared at her flabbergasted.  
"You're interested?"  
"No! I just uh.."  
Honestly, Eli didn't actually know why she had asked. What weirdo would take interest in someone that they had never met?  
She must be really bored right now.  
"Spare it. She was like 20 or so and yes, skimpy goes well with big boobs and nice body. Good luck finding her and asking her out, all you gotta do is find her purple hair."  
Eli sighed, shaking her head.  
"I'm shitting you Nico. I'm not that desperate."  
Nico let out a smug snort.  
"Yet."

\---

"Yo Nico, I'm gonna work in the back a bit, call me if you need anything alright?"  
Eli set down the last order in front of a large group of friends.  
Her friends actually.  
"Thanks Eli!"  
Honoka cheered, downing the hot chocolate in one gulp.  
Seriously, Eli had no idea how she did that, that shit was steaming hot.  
But somehow she did.  
"Maybe next time don't burn your innards?"  
She offered helpfully.  
"You have to feel the burn inside you. Only then will you be strong!"  
Honestly, why did she even bother attempting with Honoka.  
That kid had a mind of her own.  
She bid her goodbyes, heading to the back and unpacked her laptop.  
"Let's see how much work I can even get done with like, 25% battery.."  
She muttered, placing it onto the table with another coffee (her fifth one today) and some chocolate.  
Opening the pad, she was met with a pleasant but very weird surprise.  
"What the hell?"  
The screen clearly said it was charged at 96% at the moment, which made no sense in any way that you put it.  
Like, at all.  
But honestly, she would have to think about this later, she had some big projects due. 

\---

Eli sighed contently as she sank into her bed, holding a paper she had picked up on the way home.  
Thanks to the fact that she had been able to do all her work at well work, she now had free time.  
Fiddling with her glasses, she cleaned them for what felt like the millionth time today.  
She was suddenly reminded again why she preferred contacts.  
But, after checking everywhere after getting home, she had to discover that she couldn't find them anywhere which was kinda strange.  
She could've sworn she had still had some.  
Flipping through the paper, she glazed over the Trump parts, scoffing at the idiocy that America had gotten itself into.  
Thankfully, she didn't have to live there.  
She paused at the joke column and giggled over a dumb pun  
(What is a bad thursday in France? Un Trajeudi)  
Then flicked forward to the special halloween section.  
It was always littered with scary stories, and while she didn't exactly like spooky things, she really enjoyed it somehow too.  
The headline today was:  
"Beware of demons!"  
Which seemed, well, clickbaity in all honesty.  
But she began reading it anyway.  
Basically the clickbait was working.  
"Often in the month of October, the veil between our and the demon world thins. At midnight, this is especially the case, so while a demon that has put it in its mind to haunt you, can only barely do so before midnight, if its victim is still awake by that time, they can fully manifest in this world. And should the victim come to believe in them, the harder the belief, the stronger they get. Until they can stay in this world...Permanently."  
The blonde groaned at the idiocy that they were publishing and threw the paper across the room.  
Thankfully she usually slept early anyway.  
Except yesterday, when her alarm had been turned off to tell her the time.  
"Wait a moment.."  
Had....had that been a haunting? Was she haunted?  
She shook her head, attempting to clear it from these ridiculous thoughts.  
No of course she wasn't.  
This was just a dumb article written by a dumb journalist.  
Nonetheless, she still ended up locking her bedroom door and sleeping under like, seven covers.  
Just to be safe yknow?

\---

Okay why the fuck was the alarm going off.  
Eli grunted as she fished for her phone on the bedside table, fumbling to turn off the alarm.  
It was Sunday morning!  
No way had she been stupid enough to set an alarm for six am right?  
She wanted to sleep!  
She let out and undignified huff as she rolled over, alarm having safely been turned off.  
She wanted to sleep and a puny alarm was in no way going to stop her.  
She lay there dozing for maybe another half hour before her shutters suddenly opened, flooding the whole room in sunlight.  
"What the hell.."  
She muttered, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she dragged herself out of bed, having decided to get ready for the day.  
Trudging into the living room, her heart stopped as her eyes fell on a piping hot, which meant freshly made, black coffee that sat next to a small chocolate muffin.  
"O-Okay what is this.."  
She let out under her breath, cautiously making her way over to the laid out breakfast.  
Slowly sitting down at the small table, she examined the goods, pretty scared at this point.  
"Who in hell made this?"  
She got up, grabbing a kitchen knife...well actually, the kitchen knife.  
She only had one.  
But she was definitely a functioning adult.  
Not that a knife would really work against a demon in all fairness.  
"This is stupid.."  
She muttered, checking in the closet, under her bed and in every room of the small apartment.  
To both her horror and relief, she found nobody.  
Meaning either, she had made it herself and just didn't remember or, and more disturbingly, some sort of entity.  
Now, Eli had no explanation as to why a Ghost or Demon would be interested in making sure she had breakfast, but yknow, what did she know anyway.  
Returning to the living room, she could've sworn that her heart missed a beat as she spotted a new item on the table. Examining it, she realized it was a note, written in beautiful curly writing, in disturbing red ink.  
Which was...kinda terrifying.  
Picking the note up slowly, while looking around as if an attacker could appear any minute, she placed her knife on the table and read the small sentence out loud.  
"Go ahead, you can eat it. I didn't poison it or anything."  
That, couples with a small heart drawn on the paper, sent shivers down Elis spine.  
Feeling really, really stupid, she sat down and cleared her throat.  
"Who-Who are you?"  
God this was dumb, talking to an empty apartment.  
A few tense seconds past, before another note appeared in thin air, startling the scared girl.  
"Can't tell you quite yet. Now eat or it'll be cold."  
Swallowing empty, Eli decided it was best to fallow whatever this...spirit? wanted.  
Slowly taking a bite out of the muffin, a small smile spread across her face, despite the situation.  
God did she love chocolate.  
Finishing her breakfast quickly (it wasn't very big and she was hungry) she got up and put the knife away, knowing it was pretty much useless against what seemed to be ghost or something similar.  
"So uh...th-thanks."  
She said out lowed, still feeling incredibly silly.  
A small note appeared again, sticking itself to the wall next to her.  
"Welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Took a bit of time to make yknow."  
What should she even say to that.  
"Make?"  
Another appeared as the former one disintegrated into thin air.  
"At your workplace. You seem to like their food, so I attempted to copy it."  
Haha what.  
This was getting really terrifying.  
This thing knew where she worked and for some reason, wanted to make her breakfast?  
"So uh...what are you doing here?"  
Another note, more writing. Eli was getting very concerned for the paperwaste at this point.  
"Take your soul to the underworld...wait what?!"  
She could have sworn she had heard a small giggle as she freaked out, but in all likelyhood, it was just her imagination.  
Hopefully.  
Another note appeared, this time pinned on her sleeve.  
"Just kidding. It's Spooktober and I like messing with humans."  
So she was getting teased by a Ghost now?  
Seriously?  
"Well thanks for that, you've messed with me quite enough."  
Again a new note, this time on the wall towards her bedroom.  
"Sorry to say, I think I'm here to stay."  
Eli grumbled, fallowing another post it that appeared on her bedroom door.  
"Look at the bed will you?"  
Huh?  
The bed?  
Turning around, Eli was almost scared at what she would find.  
At first glance, nothing seemed abnormal.  
At second glance...oh my fuck.  
There was a body shaped indent on her sheets, as if someone was laying there.  
Then, a two small indents flashed next to the big one, as if the Ghost was motioning her to sit down.  
Scared at what would happen if she didn't comply, Eli lowered herself on the bed, incredibly confused.  
"What exactly do you want?"  
Another post it appeared on her lap at that as an answer.  
All it said was on word.  
"Believe....I'm going to be honest I am incredibly scared and confused, please just get to the point."  
Eli smacked herself internally at her shaky voice.  
Way to sound weak.  
As she was smacking herself mentally, a newspaper smacked her physically and as she pried it away, her eyes fell onto the article that she had skimmed before.  
"Oh."  
Elis tone fell flat as she realized what was going on.  
"You want to manifest here. In a hopefully human figure."  
A small check appeared on the paper at that, confirming her suspicions.  
Under it, a small text appeared.  
"Now you can either help me and I'll be friendly or I can tear your life apart. Your choice."  
Okay that wasn't reassuring.  
"Tear my life apart? How?"  
Oh jesus Eli, why did you ask that.  
Just after uttering the question, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gripping her with ungodly strength as a very gravely voice spoke up.  
"Really wanna know?"  
Eli squeaked in fear, quickly shaking her head no and let out a sigh of relief as the pressure on her shoulder disappeared.  
This was absolutely insane and absolutely terrifying and Eli had absolutely no idea what to do.  
Except maybe..  
"S-So uh...I'll need to know more about you then..is that alright?"  
Another check appeared on the paper, which confused her, cuz couldn't they talk?  
"I'll ask yes and no...knock the door once for yes and twice for no. Got that?"  
Two knocks fallowed on the door afterwards, causing the blonde to groan in frustration.  
"Very funny. But I guess you get it then..let's see...are you a guy?"  
Again two knocks.  
So a female ghost then?  
"Are you a Ghost?"  
One knock.  
So no? The hell then?  
She would have to see to that a bit later.  
No need to pry.  
She kept asking questions and receiving the appropriate knocks, at this point wondering what the neighbors must be thinking.  
But what did they matter.  
She was talking to an entity!  
Which was still terrifying.  
But less so.  
She got to know the other..girl? More.  
She was only 20 years old, was smaller than her and she wasn't able to tell her why she was here because it wouldn't fit in yes and no questions.  
Apart from being here to mess with Eli of course.  
Also, she couldn't write anymore post it notes because Eli was all out.  
Basically she had been using her post it notes, which great, not like she ever needed those. (To be fair, she didn't. Nobody ever does)  
She had asked a lot more minor things, but that pretty much summed it up.  
Noticing it was almost lunch time, she decided to ask two more questions.  
"So...have you been watching me for the last few days? Even when I'm naked?"  
She had to wait about a minute there before:  
One knock.  
She felt her face flush but attempted to ignore that.  
"And uh...are you a demon?"  
One knock.  
Hah.  
What. 

\---

Eli waved at the small indent on her bed, having gotten used to..okay sorta used to her presence.  
The word is sorta.  
Seriously, still terrifying to be living with a demon but what the hell.  
She couldn't do anything about it anyway.  
Over the day, this demon had made her lunch and supper, she was a phenomenal cook by the way, and even helped her with her work.  
So yknow, maybe she could get used to this.  
Maybe.  
She had still threatened to tear Elis life apart.  
But that's something to deal with tomorrow, it was 1am and she was sleepy, she concluded, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

\---

"Hey you're late, I read your schedule and you have class at 7!"  
Eli felt her blankets thrown off as she startled awake, very confused at what was going on.  
The demon couldn't talk, last she checked.  
At least not in a pretty, angelic voice.  
"Wh-What?"  
She sputtered, realizing with a glance at her bedside clock that it was indeed time to get up.  
"I said get up! I made breakfast, not as fancy as yesterday but eat it or starve. Now get moving or you'll be late. Honestly, why did you stay up so late."  
The voice seemed to be coming from the doorway and sounded almost amused.  
It was a really pleasant voice, Eli noted.  
Sweet and a bit high pitched with a nice accent to top it off.  
No way did this belong to a demon.  
"To answer that incredibly stupid, yet admittedly cute look on your face, you believe enough that I can finally talk."  
Eli felt herself being scooped off the bed and carried to the living room, which felt very weird because while she felt the arms holding her (and what seemed like boobs pressing in her face) she didn't actually see who was carrying her.  
She was seated unceremoniously at the breakfast table and took in the sunny side up egg on toast and coffee before her.  
"Th-Thanks.."  
She muttered slowly, her brain very much so short circuiting at this point.  
She ate quickly nonetheless, because crashing late into class with the excuse of a demon keeping her up, sure as hell wouldn't work.  
"I laid out some clothes for you too, seeing as it's kinda my fault after all that your mind is so occupied right now. Backpack is packed with essentials, but bring anything you need too."  
Holly fuck the more she heard it the more adorable the voice got.  
It was so cute and so energetic and god she hoped the demon was as cute as she sounded.  
Wait what.  
No wait what was she even thinking.  
Holly fuck maybe she was that desperate.  
Eli felt her cheeks begin to flush as she desperately hoped that the demon couldn't read minds.  
"Hey, snap out of that daze!"  
The demon cut through her thoughts, as Elis chair was pulled away and she crashed onto the ground.  
"Hey!"  
She complained, getting up slowly.  
"I'll get ready already"  
She waltzed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Not that that really would do anything against a demon but she preferred not to be watched while changing.  
Or showering for that matter.  
They would have to talk about that, once she got back from Uni. 

\---

"Welcome home!"  
The demons voice chirped happily as Eli entered the apartment.  
Why was Elis life so weird again?  
"Had a nice day?"  
This was so weird.  
"Well, my work got the best grade of this year, so pretty good. Yours?"  
Wait why was she even asking back?  
"Pretty weird. I managed to manifest my full body for a whole half hour today. Last time it was only enough time to buy you that breakfast."  
Elis head snapped up from unpacking at that comment.  
"That was you!"  
A small giggle rang through the apartment.  
"Yes it was. I think I seriously weirded out your friend there, but I didn't have anything else to wear."  
The blonde shook her head, crashing on the couch.  
This was so surreal.  
"Hey, mind if I asked some questions?"  
She changed the subject, both out of curiosity and the will to keep Nico out of this.  
"Not at all, ask away."  
The seat next to Eli sank in, making her guess that her new guest had just made herself comfortable.  
"Well...what's your name?"  
"Ah, I guess I haven't introduced myself have I. Name's Nozomi."  
Eli smiled, she liked that name.  
"Do you know mine?"  
A moment pause before a small (and cute)  
"Not really"  
was to be heard.  
The blonde felt laughter bubble up in her, but tried to suppress it.  
Unsuccessfully.  
"H-Hey! Don't laugh!"  
Eli felt small punches land on her shoulder, causing her to almost double over.  
"You didn't know mine either!"  
Nodding, for that was all Eli could muster at this point, she attempted to finally gargle out her name.  
"Eli..!"  
"Pardon?"  
"My name is Eli."  
Eli finally quieted down, still laughing at the idea of the demon not knowing the name of the person she haunted.  
"Hmm...no that's not cute enough."  
Huh?  
"Elichi! There, that fits you better!"  
Eli yet again felt her cheeks become red.  
Had a demon just given her a cute nickname?  
"Judging by that blush, I'm gonna assume you like it."  
Nozomi giggled, which honestly sounded heavenly.  
God she was so gay.  
"So, as I recall, didn't you ask yesterday why I was here?"  
Eli nodded, shifting to face Nozomi. Or her living room.  
She was shifting so at least Nozomi wasn't talking to the side of her face.  
That just seemed kinda rude.  
"Well, we live in hell, in a normal life pretty much until we are summoned."  
The blonde looked confused, trying to think back to when she had participated in a summoning ritual.  
Oh that's right.  
Never.  
"I didn't summon you with pentagrams or anything though.."  
She muttered, annoyed at the almost condescending laughter that she got responded with.  
"Oh that shit is just crap we told humans so they wouldn't figure out that we are a lot easier to summon. In reality, we appear whenever someone wants something....unholy."  
Eli thought back at a church member screaming at how satanic she was when she had attended Pride and groaned.  
Was that seriously why Nozomi was here?  
"What exactly would define "unholy?""  
"Oh many things. We appear to help killers, aid in corruption of the soul of any kind. You know the seven deadly sins?"  
Eli nodded again, her mind flashing back to the tons of bible lessons she had had as a kid.  
"They are pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and sloth. Right?"  
"Correct."  
Eli felt a considerable weight on her thighs at that and something that felt like hair tickled her hands.  
In a fluid motion, she found herself to be locked in a hug with the demon, very prominently feeling their chest areas rub against eachother.  
"So.."  
Nozomis voice had grown husky as she spoke, her breath tickling Elis ear.  
"Take a guess which one I belong to."  
Eli swallowed empty, a full blown blush adorning her as she struggled to even comprehend what was going on.  
At that moment, she felt a hand slowly trace down her stomach, ending at her crotch where they slowly began to caress.  
Holly fucking what.  
She tried to speak, but only managed to choke out a garbled jumble of words.  
Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the pressure was off and the dent next to her on the couch was back.  
"Jeez, you're quick to short circuit."  
An air of smugness adorned Nozomis voice as Eli finally managed to collect her thoughts.  
"Y-You're lust, aren't you."  
"Correct! Or at least I am part of that race of demons."  
Eli felt a finger trace down her neck slowly, causing her to freeze up again in embarrassment.  
God, was she really that starved for touch?  
"And I got summoned here, because a certain someone reaaaaaaly wanted something."  
"A-A-Ah.."  
Was all Eli managed to stammer out as she got up in a jolt.  
"I-I have to go sleep!"  
She dashed off, realizing also how it was only seven pm and that she would receive a lot of teasing the next day.  
But she didn't care.  
If she stayed there for one more minute, she would probably explode from the amount of blood cursing through her head. 

\---

"Hey Elichi! Time to get up and running, you got work to do!"  
Eli rolled away from the window as the curtains were forcefully yanked open and sunlight flooded the room.  
"Lemme be, my morning is off.."  
She muttered sleepily.  
"Yes, but you didn't work yesterday, after running to your room to hide your embarrassment."  
"I-I was sleepy..!"  
A small laughter was her answer as her covers got yanked off her.  
"At seven pm, sure you were."  
Finally accepting her fate, Eli swung herself up and sat at the end of her bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.  
That's when she saw a..  
"What the fuck."  
There was a flying hand waving at her.  
"What? Don't like my hand?"  
Okay waitwaitwait.  
"Your...hand?"  
Eli questioned, examining it closer, acutely aware at how that put Nozomi in a very awkward position.  
"You're believing enough for me to permanently manifest!"  
Nozomi sounded almost like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
Very very cute.  
Nozomis right hand was slender and her nails were immaculate, if a bit shor-  
Oh.  
"Are your nails this short on your other hand?"  
She inquired, examining the purple nail polish that was applied perfectly.  
"Of course not."  
Eli could've sworn she heard an almost sultry tone underlying that statement.  
Her suspicions were confirmed.  
"G-Gotcha."  
Way to go Eli. Stammer more why don't you.  
She berated herself internally.  
"S-So uh.."  
Damnit Ayase get your act together!  
"If I believe enough today, will you appear fully?"  
Even though she had literally never seen Nozomi, she could very much so visualize the small smirk she was undoubtedly carrying.  
"Hm? Hoping for something?"  
"I'm just c-curious!"  
Eli distracted herself with getting ready for work, gathering different items together and setting them on her desk.  
"Yes or no?"  
"Well, as long as I don't slip your mind too much, yes probably."  
Yes!  
Wait no don't think that.  
Jesus don't let her be a mind reader.  
"Alright then. Maybe I won't enough, I really gotta work."  
"Mhm, sure sure."

\---

It's no use.  
Eli had tried and tried and tried but she couldn't focus.  
Not with knowing that she may actually get to see Nozomi fully today.  
Glancing at the clock, she was shocked to find that it was already one pm.  
"And I wrote.."  
She glanced down at her paper and sighed.  
"Five sentences."  
Absolutely terrible.  
"Having issues?"  
Nozomis voice broke her thoughts, startling her to no end.  
Had she been watching her this whole time?  
"Where are you? Have you been watching me?"  
Turning around, Eli was confronted with one very weird spectacle.  
Nozomi had been under her covers, reading what seemed to be "The handmaidens tale" for some reason, and had now thrown both covers and book away.  
"Holly crap."  
"Yep. You really thought about me Elichi. I am truly flattered."  
Eli marveled at the whole arm and now a whole leg that she was presented with.  
"Hey Nozomi?"  
A thought struck her.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you naked?"  
Another giggle fallowed her question and Eli regretted asking.  
"Yep. Didn't know you were that eager."  
"Stop making this so sexual!"  
Eli barked, her face flaring up again.  
"G-go put some clothes on. Pick anything from my closet."  
It was so bizarre to watch one (1) leg and one (1) arm walking towards a closet.  
And almost weirder as air seemed to done panties, a bra, shorts and a loose shirt.  
Like really bizarre.  
"Is that better?"  
"I'll see when you're visible right?"  
"Guess so."  
Closing her laptop, Eli sent a quick email to her professor, excusing her from this weeks whole class and asking for the files that she would need.  
Normally this would be weird, but the lecturer also happened to be her aunt.  
In the subjects of importance that was.  
All the other ones...  
well..  
Fuck those!  
"Also Nozomi, we seriously gotta talk about you watching me shower."  
Eli turned her chair around to face the leg and a half with an arm.  
Wait that's more than before!  
"Ah yeah, sorry about that, but I really liked your body."  
Haha WhAt.  
"Th-That's great, but don't do that again without consent. Got that?"  
"Yes yes, don't ya worry!"  
Eli chose to believe Nozomi on that.  
No reason to distrust her right?  
Apart from the demon part that is.  
"Anyway,"  
The walking shirt and pants said.  
"I should get on to making lunch right?"  
"I-I can make it. Or try!"  
Eli shot up, feeling a little guilty of having let Nozomi do it all until now.  
"Good luck, I looked at your kitchen and you're a disaster."  
Fuming, just as much as her kitchen had been last week when it caught fire while trying to make pizza, Eli stormed off. 

\---

Okay yeah she was a disaster.  
"Nozomi, I don't assume you have like, water powers or anything right?"  
Eli popped her head into her room, finding a whole two legs to have manifested by now.  
That and like, a strand of magnificent looking purple hair.  
"Not really, why?"  
She did really not want to admit defeat.  
But currently, a batch of eggs was burning in the frying pan, literally burning, flames and all.  
And she had no idea what to do.  
"I-I uh.."  
An audible sigh was to be heard as Nozomi swung herself off the bed.  
"Don't bother, I can see the smoke. Seriously Elichi, I'll handle cooking from here on out."  
The legs strode on out, leaving a very giddy Eli behind.  
From here on out meant she was here to stay right?  
"Here, I can suck the oxygen away from around the fire."  
The hand (up to the shoulder manifested now) extended and the flames went out instantly.  
"Thanks.."  
Eli shook her head at how hopeless she was.  
"Hey looky looky!"  
Nozomi sounded really excited and looking at her, Eli saw why.  
With her shirt rolled up a bit, a stomach was slowly becoming visible, with more, very weirdly flying hair.  
"Keep messing up like that and letting me fix it and I'll be whole before today ends!"  
God her bubbly voice was cute.  
"You wanna see mess ups?"  
Eli laughed as she strode over to the closet near the door.  
"Look at these."  
Opening the door in a swing, a heap of broken utensils fell out, ranging from pens (why?) to a broken lamp (stop hoarding Eli).  
"Why do you keep those?"  
"I wanna fix em....but I never have the time.."  
She trailed off, smacking herself black and blue internally for acting like such a dork.  
"You truly are an idiot. Should I fix em?"  
"A-A few..I don't think I have the ability to salvage that lamp for instance."  
Eli saw the purple hair shake, assuming Nozomi was shaking her head in, hopefully amusement.  
"You go work, we'll skip lunch for today. Get an apple or so, alright?"  
"Hey don't talk like my mom!"  
Eli burst out, her pride damaged.  
Sorta.  
"Of course, sorry."  
The visible hand entwined her fingers with Elis as she could feel a kiss being planted on her forehead.  
"Just make sure you eat, okay darling?"  
Eli felt her face heating up beyond saving and she did something she would never have thought to do just out of embarrassment.  
She fainted. 

\---

"Okay, that's long enough."  
Eli faintly heard as she felt her eyes open.  
Like literally, she was not moving her eyelids.  
"Good morning Elichi."  
Eli shook her head, sitting up on the bed.  
Had she seriously fainted?  
"Did I...?"  
She turned to the demon, who was now visible up to her neck.  
Just her face to go!  
Checking her wristwatch, Eli smiled.  
She still had an hour or two to get to see Nozomi.  
"Oh yeah, your cute ass fainted dead on. And you seemed to have been dreaming of me for the last few hours too, I'm nearly fully here."  
Elis eyes fell onto the extreme cleavage the shirt was forming, which shouldn't happen with that shirt, Nozomi must have done something, and felt her face heat up yet again.  
She had to get that under control.  
"Oh dear, your eyes are pretty lewd it seems."  
"Wait no I wasn't-I mean I was-Not because..!"  
Eli jumbled out, finding absolutely no way to talk herself out of this.  
She never did this, what was going on?  
"Hey, you can look, I'm literally here cuz you're that desperate."  
"I'm not-!"  
Eli began but cut herself off.  
She was definitely that desperate.  
"Now, wanna touch em?"  
A sly tone had crept up on Nozomis voice.  
Eli feverishly shook her head.  
"I don't want to faint again."  
A small burst of laughter was her response as Nozomi sprawled herself out on the bed next to her.  
"Fair enough, but the offer stands."  
Jesus, maybe having a demon of Lust in her house was not the best idea.  
Just maybe.  
"Now, why don't we get my head here too?"  
Nozomi sat down, grabbing Elis hand.  
This was one of the first times that Eli had touched the visible parts of Nozomi and she was surprised how soft and warm her hand was.  
This was a demon right?  
"That way, we can go out tomorrow!"  
Wait go out?  
"It'll be halloween, once you've seen me fully, you'll see spirits and everything too! Hey maybe I can even show off my hot human to my friends!"  
Wait hot human?  
"Oh and maybe we can meet Maki!"  
Wait wait wait.  
As in Nicos girlfriend?  
The one she got last Octo-oh my god.  
No fucking way.  
"So uh, Maki as in Nico Yazawas girlfriend..?"  
She asked tentatively.  
"Yep! Or as I know her, Maki, the demon of pride. We were pretty good friends before she went."  
Oh jesus christ.  
Could Elis life get any weirder?  
Apparently, yes.  
"Oh, or we can just stay here.."  
Elis body stiffened as Nozomis voice went from playful to sultry unnaturally quick.  
She did not want to know what Nozomi wanted to do with her, alone at home.  
Okay maybe she was slightly curious.  
But just a bit!  
Eli watched paralyzed as Nozomis hand snaked itself down her body again, not wanting to wimp out again like last time.  
It wasn't like she wouldn't be up for it after all.  
"Looks like someones gotten braver."  
A small giggle fallowed as Eli felt herself slowly being shoved onto her bed as the headless figure crawled on top of her.  
God she was such a gay mess.  
"Let's see how long it takes for you to wimp out again."  
Nozomi said almost challengingly as her hand began rubbing Elis crotch again, Eli hopelessly watching.  
"I-I didn't wimp out..!"  
She managed to sputter out.  
Such a goddamn mess.  
"Of course, pardon me."  
The hand moved away, instead, deciding to wedge itself between Eli and the bed, giving her a very firm grip of Elis ass.  
The blonde let out a very undignified yelp of surprise at the sudden squeeze, her fingers bearing into Nozomis back.  
A big heaping mess.  
"Oh that was cute!"  
Eli felt her ass being groped again as she did her best to suppress her voice.  
Why was such a simple gesture getting to her like this?  
She was a top goddamnit!  
"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
She finally mustered her courage, grabbing Nozomis arms, who squeaked in surprise.  
"I'm the supposed to be in charge here!"  
She rolled over, managing to pin the demon under her.  
This was majorly better.  
Okay sort of, she was still playing with a demon.  
Eli noticed, that Nozomis face was now visible up until just under her nose.  
Which also meant that the very smug looking smirk was now exposed.  
And with that her lips.  
Perfectly shaped, perfect shade of red, why was this demon so fucking beautiful?!  
The smug smirk morphed into a cute little grin as Nozomi easily rolled back to their original position, making her be on top again.  
"I feel like the demon is more powerful, no?"  
The blonde growled in response, rolling right back to her preferred position.  
"I'm the one who summoned you, I'm the one in charge."  
Nozomi finally seemed to relent, a shrug of her shoulders indicating as much.  
"As you wish mam. What's your plan with me now?"  
"I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far."  
Eli admitted sheepishly.  
"Well then I have an idea."  
Nozomi managed to wiggle her hands free from Elis admittedly pretty weak grasp and took ahold of the back of Elis head, slowly pulling her closer.  
"I see you've been eyeing my lips, how bout putting em to use?"  
Why did she have to put it so bluntly?  
Eli felt her determination wavering again, but no way would she let Nozomi win.  
Again.  
"I think I just might take you up on that offer."  
Just a second before she dived downwards, she heard a sound of surprise from Nozomi, which made it ever so much sweeter as their lips collided.  
(Literally, Eli was a bit too eager)  
After only a second of kissing, much to Elis bitter disappointment, Nozomi struggled free.  
But as she pulled away slightly, Elis mood lifted immediately as she saw why.  
"Beautiful.."  
She managed to breathe out as she stared at Nozomi, who was brimming with happiness.  
Her bright emerald green eyes almost seem to glow as much as her smile.  
She was fully formed and god she was beautiful.  
Her eyes were kind, and drooped a bit, giving her an innocent look (boy is that wrong)  
"Elichi I'm here!"  
She almost screamed in excitement.  
"I'm fully here!"  
Eli was so breath taken, she could barely respond as her brain struggled to comprehend how any being could look this perfect.  
The excited smile slowly morphed into an almost wicked grin as Nozomi grabbed Elis arms and swung herself on top again.  
All the blonde could do was stare helplessly at the beauty on top of her, as her long purple hair fell on either side of her face, her bangs beautifully framing her face.  
"Now Elichi, weren't we about to do something?"

\---

Eli was wrenched awake by the cruel sound of her phone ring tone.  
Annoyed, she grappled for it it, wondering who on earth was calling her so early in the morning.  
That was until her eyes fell onto the clock.  
"How the fuck did I sleep until 3pm.."  
She wondered groggily, hearing a small giggle next to her.  
"Well, I feel like us fucking eachothers brains out will have had an influence on that."  
Nozomi piped up and as Elis eyes fell on her, she could barely keep herself from a giant nosebleed.  
"Wh-Why are you naked?"  
She sputtered out, averting her eyes quickly.  
"Hey why so tame? You're the one who stripped me yesterday."  
True, she had done that.  
And a lot more.  
Eli felt her face flush as the memories of last night came back to her.  
"I-I gotta take this call!"  
She stammered, picking up the phone and pressing the answer button.  
She didn't even have time to say hello, before Nicos almost frenzied voice came from the speaker.  
"Eli! Oh thank god you picked up-Maki just told me who that was at the coffee shop the other day and this'll sound really weird but-"  
Eli decided to cut her off, wanting to calm her friend down.  
"It's a demon and her name is Nozomi, yes I know."  
She heard Maki groan in the background and then her voice was to be heard.  
"I'm warning you Eli, don't get involved with her, she's dangerous."  
Nozomi snatched the phone out of the blondes hands, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Don't call me dangerous just because I groped you Maki."  
Another, very annoyed groan came from the other end of the line.  
"You're also manipulative."  
"Ouch! I am not!"  
"You so are!"  
"Am not"  
"So are!  
"Okay that's enough."  
Eli quickly got her phone back from a laughing Nozomi.  
"Maki I appreciate your concern, but Nozomi has already fully manifested."  
A third groan.  
From both Nico and Maki.  
"You absolute moron."  
Maki sighed through the speaker.  
"No, I think choosing me was a great Idea."  
The demon piped up again, sending a small wink in Elis direction.  
"We had a lot of fun just now."  
Dead silence on the other end fallowed for a solid minute before the two burst out angrily.  
"You fucked?!"  
Affirming, Eli wondered what the big deal was.  
"Jesus Eli! How desperate were you?"  
"Hey wait, you fuck Maki too."  
She retorted.  
The line hung up immediately afterwards.  
"Huh. I think I won that argument."  
Nozomi laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Eli from behind, nuzzling into her neck.  
"So what's this business of you being dangerous?"  
Besides the demon thingie of course, that was obvious.  
The purple haired girl let out a low hum before answering.  
"Well, I'm pretty horny even for a lust demon to put it bluntly. And I'll admit, I'm not always on the moral high ground at all times...but in my defense, assholes deserve a good chop on...well off the head."  
Eli really didn't want to know what exactly that meant.  
"Yknow, I think I can deal with the horny part."  
The two shared a small laugh as Nozomi pulled her backwards onto the bed.  
"The way you were going at me yesterday, I think you're right."  
A smile spread across Elis face as she planted a soft kiss on Nozomis forehead, who let out a happy sigh.  
Maybe October wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this took a bit to make! (road to despair kinda suffered cuz of that) Also if anyone wants to write smut i can add it in, but I aint writing it (not very good)


End file.
